Blood Lust
by Pyre the Pyro
Summary: Everyone has secrets, but Lucifer's half angel, half human, aka nephilem daughter has one that has sparked a hatred for the archangel, Michael. However, before she can get back what he stole, she'll have to go through the army of demon traitors. Sam and Dean don't mind because it means she'll be getting rid of demons. But they do fear her Blood Lust (will be oc/oc later)
1. Prologue

**(An: For those who have read "Intelligent Conversation" , this is the story I was referring to. If you did read "Intelligent Conversation", then welcome back. If this is your first time reading any of my stories, you're still welcome. I won't give anything away, you'll have to read it! So, without further ado, I give unto you:**

**Blood Lust**

**Prologue: An Unexpected Reunion**

There were two things that stopped tonight from being a normal night at The Roadhouse. One had been present all night. It was the astonishing fact that Gordon and the Winchesters were both there and not trying to kill each other. That didn't mean the air wasn't tense and every Hunter in there wasn't walking on eggshells around the three volatile men.

The other thing that made the night unusual was the blood covered being who just stumbled through the door.

All activity in the room screeched to a halt as every eye snapped to the figure draped in crimson. Every Hunter hand went to an ever present hidden weapon as the being limped further inside. Interestingly enough, it shut the door behind it. There was nothing it could do about the trail of blood that followed it though.

Whatever it was made it to and around the Devil's Trap in the middle of the room before finally falling to one knee. It's heavy breathing could easily be heard in the silence of the room.

"Christo." One of the Hunters said in a loud and clear voice.

The creature let out a frightening growl, much like a wounded animal, before spitting out in a distinctly feminine voice, "Sorry, but your average demon hunting tactics won't work on me."

Many of the Hunters bore expressions of surprise at the _**young female **_voice. Four did not.

Gordon smirked in perverse delight at the masked pain in the girl's voice. Sam and Dean exchanged nigh identical looks of apprehension. The fourth was Jo.

All the blood drained from her face in fear, leaving her pale as a sheet. She slowly started to tremble and gripped the bar so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Dean rushed over to her, now worried about the being present and how dangerous it was. He held her steady as her legs began to tremble and caught her as she fell.

"Jo?! What's wrong?!" He demanded worriedly.

Jo pushed him off, earning herself quite a few odd looks. She recieved even more when she knelt down in front of the bloody girl.

Without warning, she ripped her hood off, revealing a teenage girl with matching blood red hair and eyes. She couldn't have been eighteen yet. She stared at the girl's face while the girl watched her tiredly, seemingly waiting for her to say something.

"Akaira... Is it... Is it really you?" She whispered with slight hope and disbelief.

The girl, now dubbed Akaira, slowly nodded and in response said, "Yeah... Hey Jo."

The worry on Jo's face increased tenfold as she asked Akaira, "Akaira, what happened to you?"

Akaira started to shake violently and clenched her fists so tightly that her hands began to bleed.

Jo could barely hear her broken whisper, "Gone. They're all gone. He ripped every single one of them away from me. He took _**him**_ away from me."

Jo's eyes widened at both her tone and her words.

"Akaira, who? Who took him?" She asked the obviously distraught girl.

Akaira opened her mouth to speak but before she could make a sound, her body gave out on her and her world faded to pitch black. Jo caught her as she fell and gestured for the Winchesters to come help.

Sam easily picked her up and seemed confused as to how light she was. He wasn't going to ask about her. His reasoning is that if Jo wanted them to know, she'd tell them. However, the exact opposite was going through Dean's head.

He at least waited until the four of them were in a different room before asking what everyone else wanted to know: "Who is she?"

Jo looked at him and sighed before looking away again.

Her answer, when it came was: It's my sister, Akaira... And Lucifer's daughter..."


	2. Ch1: Not Exactly Welcome

**Chapter 1: Not Exactly Welcome**

Jo ignored their shocked expressions as she quickly but carefully took off Akaira's bloody clothes. Taking care of her wounds was more important than explaining right now. When she finally figured out how to undo the various straps on her coat and succeeded in removing it, she gasped in horror. Even the boys stopped trying to interrogate her to gawk at the bloody mess.

She had gashes all across her torso, some still leaking blood, as well as various burns here and there. There were also holes that appeared to be gunshot wounds but Jo couldn't tell. She could see that she had two broken ribs. Also, now that she got a closer look, she could tell that her left arm is broken in three places.

"Akaira... Who did this to you?" She whispered softly as she began stitching up her wounds.

The Winchesters stood behind her awkwardly while she worked until Sam couldn't stand the silence any more.

"Jo? Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked abruptly, surprising Dean.

Jo didn't even look up at him before requesting burn cream, antiseptics, and bandages. Sam nodded and left to get the desired items quickly.

"Sam? Why in such a hurry?" Ellen asked Sam as he rushed past her.

The only thing he said, without stopping, was "Akaira."

That seemed to be all she needed to hear. She rushed in the room she saw him come out of and paled at the bloody mess that was Akaira. She could only watch in horror as Jo closed her wounds with needle and thread.

Sam came back in moments later with the items that Jo requested. He set them on the ground beside her and stepped back. He doubted Jo would let anyone help her.

Jo continued to work for another half hour when her "patient" suddenly spoke.

"Why're you wasting supplies? Just because something would kill a human doesn't mean it'd hurt someone like me." **(An: some kind of reward for the first person who tells me where this quote is from in a review)**

Jo sighed and finished setting her ribs without answering. She brushed the hair out of Akaira's face, causing the girl to crack open a crimson eye. She seemed to be very displeased at what her apparent sister did.

"I mean it, Jo. You shouldve saved all that for someone who needed it I didn't. I'll be mostly healed in a few days. You wasted supplies." She reprimanded her sister.

"Oh? And just how long have you had those wounds? It's quite a distance from The Roadhouse and your base of operations. It takes two weeks for you to normally go from one to another. I know you weren't as fast with all those wounds." Jo retorted, not about to hear it.

Akaira looked away silently, not seeming to have a response. She sighed silently before trying to get up. Jo immediately pushed her down in response.

"And what do we think we're doing?" She glared down at the younger girl.

Akaira glared back up at her. Her response was bitter and acidic.

"Leaving. You're the only one who welcomes Satan's daughter with open arms, Jo. Not even her "mother" does."

Despite wanting more than anything to tell her that she was wrong, Jo knew that she was exactly right. She looked over at her mother in hopes of getting back-us but her hopes fell when she saw Ellen's stern and displeased look directed at the teenager. Had she looked over a few seconds sooner, she would've caught the pained look that flickered across her face before being replaced with the one she now bore.

"Akaira." She began coldly. "Why're you here?" Her words were icy and demanding. There was no emotion in them what so ever.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my mother? Oh right! I completely forgot! _**I'm not.**_" She responded sardonically.

"No, you're not. Those who follow the devil are **not** welcomed here." Ellen's reply was cutting.

"Your word, not mine. Besides..." Akaira began, slowly getting up, Jo helping and not hindering her this time.

Akaira turned her bloody gaze to burn into Ellen's eyes.

"You're the one who made the deal with him. If you hadn't, you would have to deal with the problem that is Akaira Tsubasa."


	3. Ch2: A Secret Comes Out

**(An: hey peoples, here's the second chapter. Just a warning, there is some Ellen abuse. I don't dislike Ellen at all, but you'll understand later)**

**Chapter 2: A Secret Comes Out**

Akaira's gaze burned deep into Ellen's. She felt as if her soul would combust if she didn't avert her eyes.

Both the Winchesters and Jo turned to gawk at Ellen.

"Mother?!" Jo demanded in disbelief.

Ellen avoided her gaze, wishing the distraction her demand caused was greater for she still couldn't tear her eyes away from Akaira's molten eyes.

"Yes, I did. However, he broke it." She said quietly.

"Well of course he did! It's the fuckin' devil!" Dean told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, actually, he didn't. You didn't uphold your end of the deal, so neither did he. You only have yourself to blame." Akaira interrupted, revealing shocking information.

Jo's look of horror increased.

"Mother?! What did you do?! What deal did you make?! You told me you didn't know who he was at the time!" She cried in disbelief.

Akaira rolles her eyes, finally breaking the eye contact with Ellen.

"Of course she did. It wouldn't look good on her if she told the truth to a young, impressionable child. Besides, how could she?" Akaira asked, tone nonetheless mocking.

Ellen looked away, expression unreadable. Jo and the boys could only stare at her in disbelief. Akaira scoffed and slipped her coat on over her shredded shirt.

"Nothing to say? Typical. You never do when the truth is thrown in your face." Akaira spat out in disdain.

Ellen didn't respond as Akaira headed towards the door.

"Akaira, wait!" Jo called after her.

Akaira stopped and turned her head back at her. Her expression was unreadable.

"Yes, Jo?" She asked, her voice now monotone.

Jo looked hesitant before asking, "What're you going to do now? You never told me what happened..." Her voice trailed off.

Akaira looked hesitant before walking back over to her. She flopped on the blood stained couch with a sigh. Jo sat down beside her and pulled the younger girl's head into her lap. Akaira looked up at her with tired eyes that reminded Jo of twin pools of liquid fire.

Akaira smirked weakly. "Wouldn't the more accurate description involve red lightning?" She asked, the usual sarcasm all but gone from her voice.

Jo smiled back softly before replying, "Either works, don't you think? You have such a fiery personality at times."

Akaira shrugged before sighing. "I suppose so."

Dean cleared his throat, drawing the two girls' attention to him.

"So, uh, you gonna tell us why you looked like you brought a knife to a gunfight?" He asked, somewhat awkwardly

Akaira looked away and hesitated a moment before replying, "It's a long story."

"We have time." Sam replied hesitantly, curious but not wanting to set off the clearly upset girl.

Akaira looked back at him with a sigh. She stopped a moment and seemed to try to find the words to say. She was quiet for bit before opening her mouth to reply.

"You may have time but I'd have to start from the very beginning. " She looked over at Ellen. "The very beginning. Starting from before I was born." Her words were directed at Ellen.

Ellen let out a sigh and nodded. "I think... It's time to tell you all what happened seventeen years ago. It's a long story, so you might want to get comfortable."

The boys and Jo nodded before sitting down on various furniture in the room. Sam nodded to signify that they were ready.

Ellen took a deep breath before beginning her story.

"It happened seventeen years ago. I was offered a deal that, at the time I didn't know this, would change everything."

**(An: I know that so far, the chapters have been pretty short, but there's a reason for that. I normally don't like making short chapters but since I have school, I don't have much time for writing. So, I figured it would be better to write shorter chapters and post faster, than to write long chapters but take forever to update. Also, I know I'm not the only highschooler drowning in homework, so I thought it'd also be easier for readers to have less to read as well. I'm just trying to be convienent for everyone so I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like it. Til next time. Next chap should be out soon but famous last words)**


	4. Ch3: Dealings With The Devil

**Chapter 3: Dealings With The Devil**

**Seventeen Years Ago:**

Ellen was sitting at the bar in an empty Roadhouse. Normally, they'd be open, but every Hunter had heard what happened and none were insensitive enough to come disturb the newly widowed woman. She was resting her head on her arms, staring at the polished wood of the bar.

In her mind stormed thoughts of misery and sorrow. She tortured herself over what had happened.

How could it have been stopped? How could the outcome have been different? What could anyone have done to change what had happened? What could _**she**_ have done to prevent it? Should she had begged him not to go? Would it have changed anything? Would he have listened?

"Why tear yourself to pieces over what you could have done nothing about? Even if you were there, you couldn't have saved him." Too lost in her own sea of misery, she didn't notice the man who walked in.

Ellen's head snapped up when she heard the voice behind her. She quickly made sure her eyes were dry before turning around to face the man. She eyed the smiling man warily, noticing she had never seen him around before.

"Do I know you?" She asked cautiously, never one to trust strangers.

"Everyone knows me, but few have ever met me." He responded, his vague answer confusing her and putting her on edge immediately.

"Is that so...?" She asked warily, moving to put some distance between herself and the strange man.

"Indeed. You can relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you." The man smiled charmingly.

Ellen didn't relax in the least bit.

"Is that so? What makes you think you can help me? What makes you think I need help?" She asked with a voice of acid.

He let out a low chuckle before slowly approaching her. She backed up as he approached until her back hit the wall.

"You want him back. I can arrange that." He said matter of factly.

Ellen tensed, the pieces slowly coming together. "You're a demon." She accused curtly.

The man snorted before denying her words.

"Not quite. I am the one who made them though."

Ellen's eyes slowly widened in shock as she realized who it was that stood before her.

"You... You're him. You're Satan." She stated quietly, more to herself than him.

"Hn. I prefer Lucifer, but yes, I am." He confirmed, seemingly amused at her shock.

Ellen went to back away from the Fallen Angel more but her back hit the wall. She gave the wall behind her a look, almost as if asking how it could betray her now.

Lucifer rolled his eyes in annoyance at her fear.

"Did I not already say that I'm here to help you, not harm you?" He asked rhetorically, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Oh yes, help me, in exchange for my soul. Just how many years would I be given?" She asked bitterly.

"None. It's not your soul I'm interested in, not in the slightest. There's something else I want, something that would be much more valuable than a single soul." He told her, denying her accusations.

His words caught her curiosity, despite her wishing they hadn't.

"Is that so?" She asked in a controlled voice, hoping to give none of her feelings away.

"Indeed. Your soul holds little value compared to what it is I desire." He replied cryptically.

"Then what is it that you want?" She inquired warily, knowing she shouldn't even ask.

"It's quite simple really. I need a child." He told her casually, as if simply talking about the weather.

To Ellen, the words were much more significant. He wanted a child. _**A child. **_She was appalled by what those words and what they implied.

"A child. _**Why?**_" She demanded, aghast.

He brushed off her disbelief and disdain as if it were nothing.

"That is not for you to know. If you are to accept, there are some further conditions. While the child is-"

Ellen interrupted him mid sentence. "What makes you think I would accept such a proposal?" She demanded.

"Why that's quite simple. You want your husband back, and this deal would give him back and the cost isn't your soul." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So the price would be paid not with my soul but that of a child's." She responded bitterly.

Lucifer shook his head. "Wrong again. If you hadn't so rudely interrupted me, you would know that. When the child is old enough to decide, he, or she, will be given the choice to join me or not. The decision is to be his or hers though. If the child chooses to join me, you are not to try to convince her otherwise. You are not to bias her in any shape, form, or fashion. She's to do the research and such herself. You are not to interfere. Is that understood?" He asked her.

"You speak as if you know I'll agree." Ellen said, not hiding her displeasure.

"Of course, because I know you will. I know you're so desperate to have him back that you'll agree to almost anything. Am I wrong?" He inquired smugly, already knowing the answer.

She looked away guilty simply because he was right and they both knew it.

"I thought so. So, do we have a deal?" He asked, once more already knowing her response.

"What's going to happen to the child?" She tried asking again.

Lucifer let out an exasperated sigh.

"If you must know, he or she will be joining Blood Burst. While alive, she'll more or less be a Hunter, specifically hunting demons. You shouldn't have too big of a problem with that." He told her.

Ellen twitched slightly for she did indeed have a problem with it. Ignoring her displeasure at the thought, she asked, "And when the child dies?"

His answer did little to please her.

"The child will come to Hell and the human side of her will become demon. Then she may return to Earth and continue her job as a part of Blood Burst. She'll be able to freely pass between Hell and Earth to make her task simpler. So, more or less the same thing, but she'll be able to come to Hell safely and instead of being half human, she'd be half demon." He explained.

Despite truly hating the idea, Ellen could not deny her curiousity. "What's the other half then?"

Lucifer gave her a look that told her that was a stupid question.

"Angel, what else?" He replied blankly.

Ellen's eyes narrowed. "The child would be a Nephilem. Every myth and legend about Nephilems say that the mother dies."

Lucifer brushed off her concerns. "Oh don't worry about that. You'll live."

Ellen wasn't convinced. She crossed her arms and replied, "So you say. How can I trust you?"

"Oh, that's quite simple really. You can't and nor should you. However, it will not work well for me if anything goes array so your living is quite necessary." He smiled charmingly after saying this.

Ellen sighed and against her better judgement, accepted his words. She then asked what would be her final question.

"What happens if the child doesn't choose to join you?"

Lucifer's eyes darkened slightly at the notion but Ellen didn't notice.

"If that happens, then the child is free to live her life however she chooses, just like the rest of the world."

Ellen nodded slowly, more or less agreeing to his words.

"If that is your last question, it is time to decide. Do you accept my deal?"

Ellen hesitated, mulling everything over in her head before slowly nodding, answering with one word: "Yes."


	5. Ch4: Blood Burst

**Chapter 4: Blood Burst**

When Ellen finished her story, everyone but Akaira was staring at her in shock. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Ellen knowingly made a deal with the devil. How could she?

"People do really stupid things when they're in love." Was Akaira's only comment to their thoughts.

Her words brought the Hunters' attention back to her. She knew it was now her turn to tell her story.

Sam spoke first.

"So, what happened?" He was less hesitant in his questioning but he was still wary of the girl.

Akaira let out a sigh. "Let's first go back a few years." She suggested.

"To what, exactly?" Was Dean's question.

"To Blood Burst. That's where it all became real to me." She spoke cryptically.

Jo nodded for her to continue, knowing more than the boys but still not very much about the term.

Taking the signal, Akaira started explaining.

"Blood Burst is an organization put together by Lucifer centuries ago. Blood Burst's job is to hunt demons on earth, the ones Lucifer doesn't want up here. We either kill them or send them back down to Hell. We're basically demonic demon hunters. We were the first hunters, really. Members of Blood Burst taught the first hunters. There are thirteen members total and all but two are demons. They're also all male but me. Every member of Blood Burst has the Apocralyph. The Apocralyph is what we call the true power of destruction. It is the ability to kill anything but like everything, it has an opposite. God and Lucifer. Angels and demons. Heaven and Hell. These are all opposites, two sides of the same coin. So is Apocralyph and Samsara. Apocralyph, the power to destroy and kill; Samsara, the power to protect and save; like everything I mentioned, a nexus that exists in this world." She took a moment to catch her breath.

When she stopped speaking, those around her mused over everything she told them. Demon hunting demons? To the Winchesters, it sounded crazy. To Jo, nothing Akaira said surprised her anymore. She believed it completely. Sam had the first question.

"Who's the other member that isn't a demon? And since he isn't a demon, what is he?" He asked curiously.

Akaira was quiet for so long that the younger Winchester thought she wouldn't answer. However, she eventually did.

"...It was my second in command, another Nephilem named Urami. As I said, we were the only ones who were Nephilems and not demons. We had to watch out for the others sometimes. Demons tend not to like half breeds, especially not half breed angels. Angels are hated in the room downstairs, but that's to be expected." She explained quietly, voice slowly raising in volume.

After she finished speaking, the room fell back into silence. It wasn't awkward silence and it was certainly preferable to what happened next.

"So, did something happen to them? Is that it?" Dean asked mockingly, not buying it at all.

Akaira shot him a dirty glare that sent a shiver down his spine just by its sheer intensity.

"Yes, actually." She spat out, voice a furious hiss. "Our base was attacked and over run. Almost every member of the organization was killed. _**Only four out of the thirteen of us survived."**_

Her words stunned them all into silence. Nine supposedly professional demon hunters had been killed? From her voice and wounds, it seemed as if the job had been easy as well. Who could've pulled something like that off? They were all wondering it. Akaira answered their unspoken question with an answer that shocked them all.

"Who could've done it? Who is powerful enough to all but eradicate a group of thirteen powerful, professional hunters? If you had asked me before it happened, I probably would have said no one. It was our arrogance that was our undoing in the end." Akaira's words and tone were dark, angry and malevolent.

Jo gave her sister a worried, almost frightened look. It scared her to see her like this for she could never predict what the volatile teenage girl would do.

"Akaira, who did it?" She asked the younger girl delicately, trying to avoid setting her off.

Akaira looked away from them all and was quiet for a bit. If they could have gotten a good look at her face, they'd be able to see that she was silently fuming.

When the she looked back, everyone was shocked by and fearful of the hatred and wrath in her eyes.

Her words were a dangerous and devillish hiss filled with utter loathing and hatred. "_**Michael. It was that fucking Archangel, Michael."**_


End file.
